One type of high-quality loose-leaf album comprises a pair of covers enfolding a plurality of replaceable leaves for photographs or similar memorabilia, the covers and leaves being laced together by straps which lace through hinge elements projecting from the leaves, and also through slots in holders attached to the inside of the covers. The cover holders frictionally hold the ends of the straps. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,851 (Gunasekera). Such albums are extremely popular in the craft and hobby known as scrapbooking.
One particularly popular aspect of scrapbooking is to add comments or titles to album pages, e.g. to indicate the theme of the photographs on the page. Such writing is often done in freehand (manuscript) as opposed to use of stamps, stickers, and the like.